Wikia Users: Divided We Fall
Far out on the planet of Quandok, disaster strikes. A rebel, Yasendilia, has accidentally set her home planet on a course to who knows where, but she knows that it will end in disaster if they hit, Wanahi, a giant astroid that has destroyed many other planets before. Yasendilia has the idea to let everything be blamed against someone, so she hosts her own competition, with her best friend Luxa, to find out who will be blamed for everything, while she and Luxa can escape before everything fails and divided they will all fall. She has gathered twenty new people to be put in her reality show and has taken the name of Wikia Users for it. She tells them that they are playing for a million bucks, but they will be blamed for everything. Who will win? Will Yasendilia actually escape? Or will they get hit by Wanahi before everything. Find out in this exciting show, Wikia Users: Divided We Fall! Contestants The Alpha Males #Jacob, the Depressive Nice One - Bocaj910 #Talen, the Calculating One - UltimateTORINOR #"Face", the Sarcastic Villain - Ben109 #Nolan, the iPod - Reddude #Tyrone, the Dumb Party Dude - Tyman618 #Evan, the Gamer - Darkdonpatch #Mech, the Death Trap - Platypus09 #Leon, The Evil Explosive Loving Slightly Insane One - TheEvilOctorock #Jake, The Cool Guy - GreenMagic01 #Karl - The Hot Flirt - TDobsessed88 The Omega Females #Stitches, the Crazy Girl - Fanfiction2010 #"LOL", the Hot, Funny Gal - Mr. Totaldramaman #Courtney, the Hot Girl-Heather rocks #Maria, the Anti-Social - Mrdamion #Lizzie, Webly's BFF - Webly #Talia, The Flirt - Usitgz #Kate, the Famous Singer - Kate4TDWT #Elena, the Likeable Jock - Higgnife # Stephenie, the Strong Girl- Tdafan123 #Alona, the Outgoing one- Tcf09 Day One Yasendelia: *is biting nails* Luxa: Calm down Yasdelian the Meteor is not here are scouts are still looking for people Yasendelia: I know, and as long as we stay hidden, we'll probably be safe. Luxa: Yes yet that humanoid almost saw us. Hmmmm are scouts found someone Jacob is his name. Yasendelia: It's not Jacob from that reality show we're supposed to be hosting is it? Luxa:Not sure Sire should we signal the flairs? Yasendelia: To be safe....sure. Luxa: Undestood sire * lights an arrow and fires it into the sky* Yasendelia: Isn't sire something you say to like, hmm let me think, A DUDE? Luxa: Sorry my lady Yasendelia: Luxa, we've both known eachother since we were six. That's eleven years ago. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me stuff like My lady. It just sounds something for like those British people on that planet Earth we studied about last month before the Gwarphoppers burned down the school. Luxa: Sure whatever don't expect me to go all slang tough. SO what's the news on the battle Yas? Yasendelia: Well, SCOUT! *both duck as Scout walks by* *heads both pop up* That was close. Luxa: They're looking for us. Shall we go into the Uncharted Lands? Yasendelia: No, what do we do when the contestants arrive? Luxa: *There's an old forest we can hide there until the scouts clear out to chec the uncharted land then we'll be safe. Yasendelia: Fine, I hate that you're the right one. *follows Luxa to uncharted lands* Luxa: *saddles up her bow and hops on a flaming horse* * whips the horse and it gallops* Yas hurry! Yasendelia: *horse whinnies backwards* Wo, wo, wo! *Falls off horse* *horse runs away* Luxa? Luxa? Dangit! You're too far away. Luxa: Luliziana Backwards Trot. Luliziana: * portal opens and she runs through and pos up behind Yasendelia and picks her up* *nieghs* Yasendelia: WAIT! LUXA! THE CONTESTANTS ARE HERE! (contestants are now free to talk) Stitches: Heh heh. "LOL": Hey Yas and Luxa! :D I'm glad to be here! Kate: Hello? Do I have the right place? (some should reconize her....she's famous after all XD) Karl: is that Kate Lala! I am a huge fan! (are you happy) Kate: (super. -_- jk I totally LOLed at that line) Yeah...I'm Katie Lala...but you can call me Kate. *shakes his hand* Mech: *arrives* Sup Kate...yeah I know you so I don't have to say "Katie Lala" right? *snickers* Talen: "I'd prefer if we skip the pleasantries." Kate: Mech! *hugs him* Amazing as always! *rolls eyes with a huge smile on face* Mech: *smiles* How do I ALWAYS run into you? Kate: *smiling like crazy* I have NO clue. But now that the drama's over... Mech: What drama? I love drama...and all people who cause it. Kate: You want drama? *kisses him* There's your drama. Do with it what you must. Mech: *smiles* WHat should I do with it? The things I could do... Talen: "Oh God...what did I sign up for?" Kate: Your choice affects EVERYONE Mech....everyone...especially me so chose wisly. Luxa: *come soff a rope* Hello contestants Face: * walks in* *looks around* THIS IS NOT THE GROCERY STORE! And *sees Mech* YUOU! Luxa: Yes we lied to you now go off there Yas shall I introduce myself to theese *looks at them* lovely contestants Mech: ME!! *laughs* Sup, Face? Kate: *wispers to Mech* Who's that? And why's his name Face? Talen: "He's easily manipulated...just like all the rest..." Mech: Easily? Cool. Talen: *Glances at Mech carelessly* "You're no exception to the rule, you know." Yasendelia: Welcome twenty new contestants! Stitches: *is swimming underwater* BLUB, BLUB Mech: Me? Manipulated? *cracks up* Kate: Manipulate? HIM? *bursts out laughing* Mech: So Kate...hows the singing goin? Kate: My 25th concert was a week ago. I thought you saw one? Talen: *Looks at Yasendilia with a slight smirk on his face* "So, how does it feel to be completely ignored?" Mech: *ignoring Talen* They don't let people in prison watch concerts....especially the girly ones. *snickers* Kate: You mean bubblegum pop? *barfs* Ewww. I sing ROCK HARD METAL! Talen: "Could we stop the love-fest and move on to something actually worthwhile?" Yasendelia: Talen, would you like a million dollars? Because you just lowered your chances of winning a million dollars. Kate: *whispers to Talen* Even the HOST hates you...your so dead. Talen: "Minor setbacks...nothing more." Kate: *makes tsk noises* When this is over I'm singing about everyone here....Mr. Ego. Talen: *Dismissively* "I prefer Talen, if you would be so kind..." Kate: Kindness is something you take ''when you ''dish out. ''So...I don't think so Mr. Ego. Talen: *Shrugs coldly* Yasendelia: *stands between Kate and Talen* Okay, let's try not to kill anyone, yet. Mech: Yet being the key word. Talen: "Yes...''try something. Destroy your future even more than you already have..." Mech: How is my future destroyed? Talen: "You say you've been to prison? Quite...unfortunate..." Mech: Not really. Ain't as hell as people say it is. Talen: *Smirks slightly* "Pity..." Nolan: *sits around like the worthless contestant he is xD* Tyrone: Hey! It's me dudes! Ty-RONE is in the house!!!! Let's PARTY! Hey...where's the beach? Leon: Hi guys Talen: *Arches an eyebrow at the new arrivals* "Wonderful. More people arrive...only to be cut down shortly after..." Evan: Oh blood hell! *is British* I'm with a bunch of idiots?And not only that,but the winner is also the loser? Ugh! Tyrone: I'm not cutting down a tree, Talen? And chillax Evan! Talen: *Shakes his head in disgust* Evan: Fine *sits down and plays his game* Stitches: HI TALEN! *splashes him with water* Tee hee! *sings* Dooby doot da ba. Yasendelia: Even I think she's a lunatic. HEY! NO SAYING HELL. Oh, shoot. Talen: *Glares furiously at Stitches* "I'll get you back for that..." Evan: Ha...........THE GAME Tyrone: Evan, is that Resident Evil 201029038458204760748 you're playing on that? Tyrone: (Conf) Talen is....WEIRD. Yasendelia is AWESOME! Party on! Stitches: Oh Talen this will be fun! It's like a game, I get it. Heh heh, take this! *throws a rattlesnake at him* Talen: *Deftly sidesteps the flying creature* "This is the beginning of a furious war..." Tyrone: Furious? War? Dude, seriously...this isn't 1999! Stitches: Bring it on, sissy. Heh heh. (Drama786:Someone stole my sign up!) (Fanny: Not exactly, you were removed due to you had to audition on the talk page.) Talen: *Narrows his eyes threateningly* "Oh, I shall...you can be sure of that..." Evan: -_- *gets up and walks away from everyone* (conf.) My plan,to make Mech and Kate off 1st,it's gonna be easy *rolls eyes* (out of conf.) *whispers* Talen,want and allanice Talen: *whispers* "What do you propose?" Courtney:Sorry I'm late Evan: *whispers* Vote off the annoyances,then Kate or Mech Mech: *overhears* Ooh, not such a good idea Evan. Courtney:No they seem cool Talen: *Whispers confidentially* "Mech's the true danger here. Left untouched, he could prove a true threat...as much as I hate to admit it..." Mech: Thank you Talen for that comment...and confidently means loud...just so you know. (Ult: True, but confidentially means in secret or secretive.) (Heather:Oh) (Plat: Lol in Miami, confidently means loud XD) (Heather":You live there?) (Ult: It means the same thing up here in Minnesota, but the fact of the matter is that Talen whispered confidentially, not confidently. See a difference?) Evan: Mind your own business! *pushes Mech* Ugh,You are bothersome! (Plat: LOL i didnt see that...sorry) Mech: I know, aren't I? Courtney:You like being called that? Mech: I don't really care. Talen: *Cautions Evan* "Leave him. We'll get the last laugh in the end..." Courtney:Umm okay... Talen: (Confessional) "As much as I would like to see two people destroy each other before the competition even starts, I need Evan as an ally...for now..." Evan: *ruffles his blond hair* Yeah,your right,but,*whispers in ear*we need just me and you in the alliance(conf.) Talen is just an ally, but Mech is going DOWN Courtney:(CONF)What's so bad about Mech? Mech: Hmm...so I'm the EVIL villain. Talia: *wakes up after being asleep* Uhh... did I miss anything? Maria: *reads a book* Mech: Ugh...I am so hated. Talia: *to Mech* Umm... who are you? Mech: The antagonist of the season. Why? Talen: "I beg to differ..." Talia: I ment your name. (CONF) Some people just don't get it. Mech: It doesn't matter because everyone wants me gone first anyways. Talen: *Smirks savagely* "That's right...gone...forever..." Mech: Thanks Talen, that makes me feel a lot better. Maria: *looks up from her book.* I doubt I'll get much farther then you. I only joined because... wait, why DID I join? Mech: Butyou don't have a bunch of people who HATE you for no reason. Talen: "I'm offended, Mech. I significantly dislike everyone here equally." Mech: You're more evil than me!!! And that's saying something! Talen: *Mockingly bows* "I try." Mech: Ooh. You're good. *rolls eyes* Talen: *Looks at the Death Trap* "Voting you out first is only the first step in my grand plan, you know. The others will all follow you...soon enough." Maria: You really are a bad guy. All bad guys tell their plan to everyone before they actually put it in action. Talia: Wait, your name is Talen? My twin brother's name is Talon, freaky. (CONF) I suspect him to be his Good Doppleganger. Kate: Ohhhh Talen on a death walk. I'm so scared. *rolls eyes* Talen: "You have no idea of what I'm capable of..." Kate: *sings a really high note right in Talen's ear* Enjoy. Mr.Ego Mech:(CONF) Keep blabbering Talon. Cuz if you vote for me, you can kiss it all bye by bye. Talen: *Glances back and forth at the two* "I'm finished talking..." Kate: What? Scared? Mech: He's probably never talked to a girl before. *snickers* Kate: His lack of social skills indicate that he's never talked to anyone ''before. *snickers* Maria:*raises an eyebrow* So, his parents both died right after he was born, and he was sent to somewhere underground where he couldn't see anyone? Now I feel sorry for him. Mech: Who told you that? Talen: *Raises an eyebrow* "Obviously delusional..." Kate: I'LL MAKE YOU DELUSINAL! Maria:*confused* Well, thats the only way possible for this to be the first time him talking to people. *glances at Katie* Should I hold her back? Kate: Probably. *about to atack Talen* Talen: *Sarcastically* "Oh, I'm just staring my execution in the face. No real hurry here..." Kate: *takes deep breaths* Evan: Oh do you need an inhaler, opps sorry,I didn't bring one from my 6-8 year old grandpa! Maria: She doesn't need one. *stands close to Kate in case she tries to attack. Talen: *Glances at Mech* "Kindly keep your cat on a leash..." Kate: Mech....hold me back. Maria: *holds Katie back.* Evan: Oh I am so sorry *in a cutsie voice*I never thought I would make the wittle baby mad *smirks* Kate: Eather Evan or Talen. *glares* Both. Talen: "Is the urge to claw eating away at you, Kate?" Maria: ... Kate, want me to help beat them up? Kate: *smirks* You read my mind. *attacks Talen* Maria:*takes off shoe and hits Evan with it repeatedly.* Talen: *Cleanly sidesteps* "I knew I saw this side of you..." Evan:This is not hurting me you know,but I'm not gonna fight back Kate: *calmly lands on feet* What? I'm Katie Lala. I'm ''famous! '' Maria: *glares* Excuse me. *Goes off to get something from suitcase.* Talen: *Crosses his arms* "What's next, she-cat?" Kate: You tell me she-dog. Maria: *comes backk with a 50,000 page book.* Now, you might want to run before I hit you with this. Talen: *Smirks and mockingly claps* "I'm impressed, Kate." Kate: *glares* Maria....now. Maria: I almost forgot something. Wait a few seconds. *runs into where they get the supplies for challanges.* Talen: *Arches an eyebrow confusedly* Maria: *fires the book at Talen through a cannon, and then starts shooting rocks at him.* You might want to run. Kate: *ducks in a hurry and bursts out laughing* Talen: *Walks, as dignified as is possible, and stands behind the nearest tree* "Very impressive...But what might have happened if the cannon hadn't been there? Does the savage animal you are inside torment you?" Kate: Nice try Talen. But I'm waching you. Maria: The cannon is here though, and don't act like you didn't have this coming. Talen: "I can assure you that you won't get so lucky next time around..." Kate: I don't own body-gaurds. I've kept away rabid fans with my bare hands. Maria: And, i live in the moment. *Almost knocked Talen's tree over.* Kate: OH CRAP! Woah. *turns around and ducks* FIRE! Talen: *Smirks and doesn't move* "I'm quite different from a rabid fan, though. You've never seen the likes of me before..." Maria: *is out of ammo, so she fires herself high into the air.* Kate: Ditto. *runs over to Talen* One move and I can have you down. Talen: *Squints up into the sky and smirks* "I'm actually distracted by your flying teammate, who's heading straight for you..." Kate: *moves behind him and pressure point him* Good luck! *drops him to the ground and gets out of the way* Maria: *gets stuck in a giant birds nest, takes an egg, and runs away.* Evan:....heh *reads My Immortal,,while giving Talen and himself earplugs* Talen: *Stares upwards in horror at the descending Maria* Kate: So Talen, what do you think of my pressure points? Don't f*** with me. *walks away and sits on bench and reads Charles Dickens* Evan: Ahhhh,Charles Dickens,such a classic Maria:*is chased back to the nest by a giant bird, grabs another egg, runs back to everyone else, and throws the eggs at Evan and Talen so the bird starts chasing them.* Kate: *shoots him a glare thne widens eyes* Wait, you WERN'T being sarcastic....wow. *smiles* But I can pressure point you so...*narrows eyes* Evan:*catches egg and gives it to bird,making allies with it* Talen: *Hurriedly rolls to avoid being hit* "Nice try. But I'm done playing for tonight. I've won. Everyone will see you for the caged beasts you really are..." Evan: Caged beast? I was acting Kate: Talen want to be pressure pointed again? Talen: *Defiantly crosses his arms* "I think I'll pass." Maria: Talen, keep your mouth shut, and we'll stop hurting you. For now. Evan: *takes out cage and lets a mockingbird came out of it and lands on shoulders* Ahhh,Serene,Such a beautiful night,isn't it *looks at sky and sees tons of stars* never seen these unless out at camping Talen: *Narrows his eyes* "It's a temporary truce then..." Kate: I know how to shock you, hurt you, and *picks him up* make you go insane. *drops him and walks away with Maria* Maria: *walking with Kate* Well, that was satasfying. Evan: Why are they walking towards the cliff Talen: *Rolls his eyes* "I will be back for my revenge...and don't you ever forget that..." *Walks away in a random direction, leaving Evan alone* Evan: *looks at phone* 4 Bars? Wow Kate: *sits on edge of cliff* Agreed. I'm glad to have made a friend. Being famous doesn't help. *phone rings* Hold on. *answers* JB? STOP CALLING ME BEIBER! *hangs up* Sorry 'bout that. Evan: *phone rings* Hello? Joey Wheeler: Hello,i just wanted to say,My Ratata is at the top percentage of a Ratata *click* Phone:beeeeeeep Evan:O_O Maria:*raises an eyebrow at JB calling* What was that singer with the sexuel backwards initials calling for? Kate: *chuckles* Justin Beiber is getting on my nerves. *the song Natually plays* Ohhh! Hold on! *answers* Gomez. Sup? Your watching? Sweet! *glances at Maria* GTG! *hangs up* What were we talking 'bout? Maria: I'm... not sure... Oh yes, and next time your phone rings, it better be Maroon 5. *starts humming 'She Will be Loved'.* Kate: *calls Maroon 5 and hands phone to Maria* Maria: *messes with the phone a bit, and before talking to Maroon 5, finds out their address through the phone. she then starts talking with Maroon 5 for a few minutes, then hands the phone back to Kate.* I can now die happy. Evan: You seem famous, Katherine, But I personally like the killers *cell phone rings "Mr.Brightshine"* Joey Wheeler:Awww,I SWEAR I COULD'VE CAUGHT THAT PIDGEY Evan: STOP CALLING ME JOEY! Kate: *smiles no problem* Uhhh...*looks nervous* It's KATE not KATHRINE! (i spell it Kathrine) Evan:Well sorry for me calling many people by there full name Kate: Yeah....but it's not my NAME! It's KATE! Maria: I take it you never listened to Kate here Evan. Kate: *starts to sing her hit single, "Angel" ''Can you see me for who I am? Maria:*when Kate is singing, she starts building a device.* Kate: Wacha' doin'? Alona: *Poofs in out of no where* Woah!... *Looks around* ...Oh... hi guys:) *waves* Maria: Well it ISN'T a device to stalk Maroon 5, and hey. Kate: *laughs* Maroon 5? *tosses her a Marron 5 phone* There's only, like, 10 EVER. Taylor Swift has one. And now you do! MAria: *catches it.* ... *sits there, staring at the phone for 10 minutes* ... *hugs Kate.* Kate: Being friends with me has it's ups and downs. Let's see here. *rumages threw purse* Tickets....tickets....GOT EM'! Marron 5 CONCERT TICKETS! Evan: You have everything don't you Kate? Maria: *grabs the tickets, and works on the device NOT meant to stalk Maroon 5.* Kate: Not at all! No Miley. No Beiber. None of....them. And NO PARIS HILTON! *shudders* Maria: You have excellent taste. Kate: Thanks! You seem to be obssesed with M5? Now if I could just figure out a way to stalk Adam Lambert.... Maria: The sex god? I made a teleporting device to him a long time ago. *tosses it to Katie.* I stopped stalking him once I found out he wasn't straight. Kate: Oh I know! I just need vocal trainging. *hits a high note but breaks* Ow...HOW DOES HE DO IT? Evan: *gets Tarot Cards out of his pocket* I will try to predict the future with these (XD) Maria: *finishes 'Maroon 5 Stalkenator 5000'.* Woohoo! These get easy when you make them alot. Kate: Woah....nice. But you could just call them and talk to them. Maria: Thats too easy, and you can't come up with a name with 5000 in it for that. Kate: The Cell-Phone 5000 Leon: The super ultra super mega hyper great extreme phone-obile 5000 Mech: Adam Lambert? He's touring my town soon. But I don't wanna even see what his fans look like. Creepy. Maria: It's still too easy to just call them. And while Adam Lambert can be creepy, he's still a sex god. Stitches: 1498! Heh heh. *grabs flamethrower and turns it on Kate* HEH HEH Talen: *Laughs dryly from a safe distance* Courtney:Why do you want to stalk Adam Lambert Katee? Maria: Adam Lambert is a sex god. Besides, we all want to stalk someone don't we? I stalk Maroon 5, Kate stalks Adam Lambert, boys probably stalk you. Courtney:...(CONF)I'm so scared Coutney:I'll never stalk anyone Maria: Oh, you will, someday. Elena: Stalking is for stalkers Maria: That is true, however not all forms of stalking are all bad. For example, you can just stare at cute guys and be a stalker. Kate: *does back flip* Oh Courtney you have already stalked SOMEONE in your life. Courtney:Who? Mech: Kate, I'm sure you have TONS of stalkers Courtney:*rolls eyes*Yeah lots! Mech: Cool Court, you learned how to roll your eyes. Bout time. Courtney:Been practicing well it came to me Evan: Oh great,there are a bunch of stalkers *rolls eyes,but has a playful smirk* Mech: A lotta eye rollers round here. Like it. Courtney:yeah Mech: Court, have you ever stalked anyone? *snickers* Courtney:No,well when I was 4 yes Mech: Who did you stalk? Evan: Probably a singer Stalker: OMIGOSH! KATE I LOVE YOU!Kate: GAH! *pressure points him* Oops... Courtney:...A mugician don't laugh Elena: If i have to stalk someone, I'll stalk Talen.